The Young Kya
by vanityfire
Summary: (Plot isn't introduced yet) Katara lives in peace with her loving husband, and tweo children Kya and Baby Bumi, but when a secret from her past inside Kya comes out, what can she do to not loose it all?


"Mommy?" Kya asked her mother, who was cooking some seas prunes.

"Yes honey?" Katara asked not exactly even looking at her daughter.

"I wanna learn to waterbend, like you!" She said getting excited.

"Mommy's making dinner right now, go ask daddy to show you, or I will show you after dinner." Katara said smiling at her daoughters enthuasm, considering she just told her that she could start learning waterbending- this morning.

"Ok!" She said excitedly and went to find her father.

"Honney," Katara said catching her attention as the was heading out the igloo door "Be back before dark, and if Daddy's not in the village, come right back!" She shouted to her daughter gently. Kya just nodded and walked away.

Katara looked at her baby, Bumi, and sighed. She leaned over his make-shift crib and spoke some calming words to the stirring child.

"sinnik utarak,naglingnerk you." Katara spoke to her infant son in half her native Inuit language and half in her now adapted English language. Bumi just smiled contently and dozed to sleep. The same thing that Katara did as soon as she finished dinner.

* * *

"DADDY! DAAA-DDD-DDD-Y!" Kya shouted walking about the village looking for her father so she could start her 'training'.

_Hmm if I were Daddy, where would I be? _Kya asked herself scaverenging the village for her airbending father. _I know! Uncle Sokka would defenately know where Daddy is! _ Kya told herself and headed for Sokka's.

"Uncle Sokka?" She questioned peering her head into the rather large igloo "Uncle Sokka!?" She asked, louder this time.

"Just a second, Kya." He said from a room off of the main room in the igloo. Sokka, being the clutz he is, tripped on the pelt rug laying on the floor. "Wooha!" He shouted falling foreward, but catching himself last second before plummeting face first into his 'floor'.

"Hehe" Kya giggled as he fell "Are you ok, Uncle Sokka?" She asked swing her locked arms behind her back innocently.

"Yeah, fine." He groaned rubbing his wrist, but quickly recovering due to his excitement of seeing his sweet adorable little niece. "And how may I help you, Miss Kya?" He asked smiling.

"Im looking for Daddy, have you seen him?" She asked smiling.

"Nope, I heard that he might go visit some friends on Whale Tail Island, so I bet that's where he is." Sokka said walking to (and sitting on) his sofa, with Kya following closely behind.

"Oh, are you sure?" She asked inquisitively.

"Well not '_sure_', but how about this, after I finish my cup of tea that I just made, I'll look for him with you?" He said in a questioning manner, but Kya knew it was a statement.

* * *

"Kya? I'm assuming that's you?" Katara said leaning up from her 'bed' made of pelts and herbs.

"Yep." She said matter-of-factly "And me too." Sokka added in a 'just saying' manner.

"That's not Daddy." Katara said teasing her daughter.

"Yeah, Uncle Sokka helped me look for him, but we think he's at Wall Tail Island." Kya said looking into the pot over the fire curiously.

"Oh yes, he did say something about going to the island today." Katara said remembering her husbands mention of a meeting there this morning.

"Why she so persistant to see him today?" Sokka asked too quiet for Kya to hear.

"Utarak, you may go draw in your room, I got you some new ink in there." It was in the form of a command instead of a suggestion.

"Yes mother." Kya said obediently and went to her room of the igloo.

"I told her this morning that she could start her waterbending training this week. Im not even sure she's a bender though yet..." Katara said.

"Cant you feel it in her?" Sokka asked knowing his sister had many special _'spirtial' _abilities.

"Well... yes and no.." She said and knew she'd have to explain as a look of confusion spread across her brother's face. "I can feel a strong power in her, but its not the same as the other waterbenders." She said and still traced hints of confusion on her brother's face.

"Oooh-kay?" He said questionably, but decided to change the subject. "So hows lil Bumi?" He said walking over and poking at the baby giggling.

"You need to get one of your own, Sokka." Katara said half annoyed. Only half.

"I don't have the right parts for that." He said grinning playfully.

"Get someone who does!" She teased and hit him with a seal pelt towel.

"Like?" He said sarcastically, but deep inside it seemed he wanted an answer.

"Toph!" Katara shouted "You two are a match made in heaven, and both too stubborn to admit it!" Katara answered.

"Toph is in the Earth Kingdom. She'd die here. She wouldn't be able to see, itd be WAY too cold. She'd hate it and be miserable. And I couldn't go there, were finally turning this place into something, to leave now, would be disgraceful." He said.

"Sounds like you've thought about this?" Katara said raising an eyebrow at him. All he did was hmp. "Are you staying for dinner?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Can I?" He said sounding as innocent as a child.

"Of course." She said in a motherly way that she's always had.

* * *

**(A/N) So, what do you guys think so far? Review, please?**


End file.
